Cinderpelt's many lives
by catspider12
Summary: As you all know, Cinderpelt reincarnated into Cinderheart because her life was never complete. What if Cinderpelt is also a reincarnation, and the cat before that, and the cat before that, all the way back to the Ancients? This is my version of that. My take on this is that her lives were never complete until Cinderheart. That is why she always has an injured leg.
1. Life 1

**Hello again! Just so you know, the Fast Running tribe is the old WindClan by the lake, the Sneaking Tree Climbing tribe is the ancient ShadowClan, SkyClan, and ThunderClan, and Swimming Fish tribe is ancient or old RiverClan.**

… _The Ancients time period._

 **Life #1**

Cindering Ashes padded back to the Fast Running tribe camp with a plump shrew in her mouth. She was happy to be in that tribe, even though she had injured her back leg by getting into a horrible flood during her time trying to become a sharpclaw. It was now considered useless. The injury made it so her wait to become a sharpclaw was much longer. She was still called a softpaw.

Cindering Ashes still hated Rock for thinking that she wouldn't survive, he was wrong. She had pulled herself out of the raging water, and dragged her injured leg toward the speck of light. When she had recovered, Cindering Ashes went back down to confront the surprised old cat. Because of him, she would probably never be a sharpclaw.

Her friends had welcomed her back with welcoming faces. But she knew that when she looked away, they flashed her looks of hatred. Cindering Ashes had always known that her parents thought she was replaceable. They'd had more kits and payed attention to them, not her. Her siblings were scared of her and usually ran to Comfortable Fern, their(and her) mother, who scolded Cindering Ashes for being to rough with her preciouses, or Earsplitting Yowl, their(and her) father, who was the leader and banished Cindering Ashes for a day for being mean to kits.

But still, she liked being a Fast Runner more than she would swimming with the Swimming Fish tribe or climbing trees in the Sneaking Tree Climbing tribe.

All of a sudden, Cindering Ashes collapsed to the ground. Her heart was pounding and her leg was throbbing. She yowled and writhed with agony. Her body started shaking, then it stopped. Blackness filled the sight before her and everything disappeared.

 **She had a heart attack and a seizure with a case of depression mixed in there that killed her.**


	2. Life 2

**Life #2**

Falling Cinders slowly caste her stone into the pile of cats who would leave the lake to find a better, more prey rich place to live. A Fast Running tribe cat should stick with her tribe to what they wanted most. That was to leave the lake.

Jay's Wing had started this, and Falling Cinders would stick with him forever. Even though she had a major crush on him, Falling Cinders knew that Jay's Wing was with Half Moon. But even if they weren't together, she knew that Jay's Wing still wouldn't love her because of her missing back leg that made her different.

Her leg had been torn off by a crocodile by the lake. Falling Cinders was lucky to be alive. But now that she had no leg, she couldn't hunt, fight, and worse of all, she couldn't have a mate.

She had been born on the exact same day as the cat known as Cindering Ashes had died. She seemed to relate to the she-cat who died moons ago. Cindering Ashes was rejected by everything and everyone after her leg had gone limp.

So everyone hated her. Her life was barely anything.

Suddenly, a cat named Dove's Wing, Jay's Wing's sister, jumped on Falling Cinders' back.

"I'm sorry I have to do this", she mewed, "But you'll be a weakness on our journey."

The she-cat sunk her fangs into Falling Cinders' neck and everything went dark.


	3. Life 3

**I just noticed some… aggressive comments on this story. I made Dove's Wing kill Falling Cinders because I virtually forgot about any other cats in that time. Sorry if you like Dovewing and her clone.**

 **Sapphire Lamb- I will take that into consideration.**

 **Life 3**

Cindered Fire opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself back in the waterfall that meant there was barely any food.

She was only two moons old and still somewhat nursing on her mother, Mountainous Peaks, with her brother, Watered Fern.

Since birth, Cindered Fire had a missing front paw. Her Momma called it 'a birth defect'. It prevented her from hunting, or cave-guarding.

Watered Fern and Momma always clawed her without claws sheathed. They managed to break my nose and tail. Now everyone calls me 'Broken Cinders'.

 _Here they come now_ , she thought.

Momma unsheathed her claws and slashed at her throat, Watered Fern was advancing behind. This time, they had brought the two most fearsome cave-guards with them, Crawling Ant and Inching Caterpillar.

The two cave-guards jumped on the kit. Darkness fell and Cindered Fire was no longer struggling from their grasp.

 **Note for you guys, DON'T DO CHILD ABUSE!**


	4. Life 4 Part 1

**Life #4(Thank you Guest, I will use the names you provided except I'll change Cinder to Cinders)(I know, that's exactly what's happening)(Sapphire Lamb, this one will last a few chapters and you will see the reincarnation)**

Cinder Rose woke in the eighth camp that the traveling cats had found on their journey through the Sun Trail. This one wasn't much different from the others, just another hollow next to a stream. She slowly got up and stretched in the sun's blinding rays. Even more slowly, she padded outside, avoiding putting down her rat-bitten front paw.

It had gone limp and Cinder Rose could no longer step on it. She had been in a barn just a day before when the rats attacked and bit her front left paw. Cloud Spots couldn't heal it so he said it was best to leave it wrapped in cobwebs and ointment.

Cinder Rose limped to the temporary fresh-kill pile to where her friend, Sleek Feather, was eating a small shrew caught by last night's hunting party.

"Hey", she mewed as Cinder Rose sat beside her after grabbing a small mouse.

"What's up", the gray tabby asked.

"Just hungry", Cinder Rose responded.

"You sure your not daydreaming of Fathomless Water?", Sleek Feather teased.

"Stop it. He's only a friend", Cinder Rose objected.

"Seems like more than that to me", Sleek Feather pointed out objectively, flicking her tail.

"Okay, your right. I do like him, he's a nice cat", Cinder Rose admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, I can just imagine your kits", Sleek Feather laughed.

Cinder Rose sighed and stood up. Ignoring her friends chants, she padded to her nest and layed down.

And then the world started shaking.

 _To be continued…_

 **Cliffhangers… I hate um but I love um.**


	5. Life 4 Part 2

**Hello fans of Cinderpelt's many lives. It's been awhile but I'm finally back with part two!**

Cinder Rose let out a terrified yowl as the ground split open underneath her, and she fell into the bottomless abyss. She saw Sleek Feather reach out but it was too late, she was too far down. She took one last look at all of her friends, closed her eyes, and let the darkness consume her.

Cinder Rose woke to someone prodding her side. She got up with a groan. Suddenly, she didn't only have her memories, but more started flooding into her, until she understood, but didn't. She was four cats, and she was to become another.

The cat in front of her was one she knew and did not know. Her name was Half Moon, the one who had taken Jay's Wing. Who was Jay's Wing? Her true love. No that was Fathomless Water.

Cindered Fire furrowed her brow. No Falling Cinders. NO, Cindering Ashes. Cinder Rose. Whoever she was, she was there and not there. Who was this cat in front of her. With the white fur and green eyes. Familiar, but not.

"Relax," Half Moon said softly, "You will move on soon." The white cat beside Cindered Fire nudged her to the ground. The whole place, this ritual. She had done this before. No she hadn't. Frustrated, she closed her eyes, and then there was nothing, no memories other then the sweet scent of milk, mother, and the others. His name was Cinder that Ends in Flame, and he was content.

 **That is what pretty much happens when they reincarnate.**


End file.
